


A Matter of Time

by sabby1



Series: A Matter of Time [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Episode Related, I blame Simon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sparring, i am so embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabby1/pseuds/sabby1
Summary: “I just assumed that pretty much everyone has slept with Jace at this point. It’s only a matter of time before I sleep with him myself, I guess.”Simon Lewis, Season 3, Episode 02, The Powers That Be.This one is totally on you, buddy!
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood (mentioned), Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: A Matter of Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568428
Comments: 10
Kudos: 177





	A Matter of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even. Seriously. No, but really. I've been reading a few interesting takes on this pairing lately, and I couldn't help myself. I wondered if I could make it work in an at least mostly canon compliant context. This is the result. Let me know what you think.
> 
> ###### 

In hindsight, he really should have seen this coming.

With his back against the wall, Jace’s tongue in his mouth, and the blond Shadowhunter’s erection pushing a dent into the crease of his hip, it’s really kind of obvious.

Simon even remembers making that stupid quip to Maia after their one and only disastrous surprise double-date.

_“I just assumed that pretty much everyone has slept with Jace at this point. It’s only a matter of time before I sleep with him myself, I guess.”_

~!~!~!~

Jace and Simon started training together about a month after Clary’s walkout. Jace needed to blow off steam. Alec was kicking around the idea of deputizing downworlders. It was a given the Institute Head picked his little sister’s vampire boyfriend as the first recruit.

Simon couldn’t tell Izzy no for shit. Every time he tried, she either slayed him with her smile or her big, dark doe-eyes or a brain-melting blowjob. If she really wanted something, she actually put on a slayer outfit and brandished a plastic stake and role-played Faith and Angel with him.

The straight swing to his face nearly cracks his nose. Jace is pissed.

“Pay attention!”

“Sorry.”

Simon blocks the next baton strike. He still gets easily distracted.

He’s trapped on the defensive, dodging and blocking and generally taking a serious ass-whooping from Jace who is just burning off energy.

It’s starting to piss Simon off a little bit. He’s not very good with the batons. It feels like he’s trying to fight using matchsticks without breaking them. He’s a goddamn vampire (oh, yeah, he learned how to get around that one). If he grips the damn things too tightly they will snap like dry twigs.

“Why won’t you let me use real swords?”

“ ‘Cause you still haven’t mastered the sticks.” Jace’s voice is uncompromising and he lands another almost blow to Simon’s neck. “Boop-boop.”

Simon growls, fangs dropping from his gums as he redoubles his efforts on the matchstick fight, still holding back on his vampire strength and speed. It’s getting real old, real fast.

When the next facetious ‘boop-boop’ taps the tip of one baton ever so softly against the back of his balls, it’s Simon’s temper that snaps like a dry twig.

He cracks his batons against the one between his legs with full vampire strength, breaking all three wooden sticks in the process.

The millisecond of surprise on Jace’s face is all it takes to rip the final baton from his shock-numb hand.

It breaks in half like a pencil between Simon’s thumb and fingers.

Jace recovers quickly.

“Hand-to-hand then?”

Simon delivers his response in the form of a vampire-speed fist to the smug grin on Jace’s face.

He’s not holding back, but neither is Jace, so things escalate quickly. It feels good to let loose. Scratch that. It feels fucking amazing.

Simon whirls around Jace, really keeping him on his toes, giving as good as he gets. They deliver flurries of punches and kicks. Nothing’s off limits. Chest, back, arms, legs. It’s a fucking compliment when he catches Jace’s eyes glowing and a second later the strength and agility runes light up on his skin.

“Oh, yeah,” Simon babbles, high on adrenaline, ducking just below another powerful punch. “Give it to me, baby. You know you want to.”

Jace snarls and Simon takes a roundhouse kick to the stomach that sends him flying across the room into the wall.

Simon laughs. It hurts, but it feels good. No more kid gloves.

Jace looks at him with a grimace of confusion. His brows quirk over his nose and his mouth his half open in a flabbergasted smile. He recovers quickly.

“I didn’t know you liked it rough.” Jace ruins the quip a moment later when the cocky grin turns into a semi-soft expression of concern. “You okay?”

Simon pulls himself out of the wall with a fanged grin, shaking plaster off his clothes.

“Never better, Angel-boy.”

He feels his eyes flash and goes on the offensive. He plays dirty and gets a good few punches in. Slips inside an unguarded opening that was never there before.

Somehow, the impossible happens.

Simon has Jace in a strangle-hold with his fangs grazing the sweaty skin on Jace’s straining neck.

They both hold absolutely still.

Simon closes his eyes and holds his breath and wills himself to stay in control.

He suddenly, hysterically feels all the sympathy in the world for his alcoholic mother.

Jace’s pulse is pounding in his ears. The scent of angel-blood is just below the surface of the sweat, and musk, and adrenaline. It’s right there.

Simon forces himself to let go of Jace and step back. One step, two steps, three. His hands are still up. He’s still staring at the carotid artery in Jace’s neck, pumping sweet addiction just below the flushed rosy skin.

Jace whirls around and slams into him like a train.

The next time his eyes are open, Simon is once again smashed inches deep into plaster and brick.

In hindsight, he really should have seen this coming.

With his back against the wall, Jace’s tongue in his mouth, and the blond Shadowhunter’s erection pushing a dent into the crease of his hip, it’s really kind of obvious.

Simon even remembers making that stupid quip to Maia after their one and only disastrous surprise double-date.

_“I just assumed that pretty much everyone has slept with Jace at this point. It’s only a matter of time before I sleep with him myself, I guess.”_

Jace pulls back. His lips are shiny with spit. His eyes are shiny with something else altogether.

“This means nothing,” he growls.

“Bullshit.”

Jace flinches.

Simon snickers. He’s not an idiot. Why do people always think he’s an idiot just because he’s a motor-mouth?

His grin is still all fangs. He licks his lips, noticing Jace’s narrowed eyes follow the motion of his tongue. Time to deliver a couple home truths.

“You miss Clary to death, and I’m the closest you can get to her. That’s what it means.” He shrugs. “That, and you get off on the fight. It’s a Shadowhunter thing. Sometimes Izzy gets—”

“Shut up!”

Jace’s hot, sweaty hand is clamped over his mouth, pressing down so hard that Simon’s fangs cut the inside of his own bottom lip. It’s not helping his current control struggle. 

Simon glares.

Jace glares back.

“No more talking.”

Simon furrows his brows over his nose and squints his eyes in a way that should clearly get across the “Have you met me?” he can’t verbally express at this moment.

Jace looks angry, conflicted, and way too attractive for a guy who’s drenched in sweat and three seconds from losing it.

Simon waits. He’s sure Jace will remove his hand. Eventually. Any minute now. Seriously, though. Is he just going to keep standing there like that, staring at Simon with his hand over Simon’s mouth and his hard-on digging into Simon’s hip?

Okay, this is ridiculous.

Simon brings up one hand, clamps it around Jace’s wrist, and pulls the offensive appendage away from his mouth.

“It’s okay, Jace,” he says.

Jace is kissing him again before Simon can finish the sentence and explain “it’s okay that you’re confused, but this is probably not a good idea.”

Then Simon’s left fang accidentally nicks the agile, pushy tongue in his mouth.

Jace’s pupils blow wide and a tear slides down his cheek the second Simon’s vampire venom hits. Then he fucking drags his tongue along Simon’s fang on purpose and bites down on Simon’s bottom lip.

Simon half-groans, half-growls and grabs the stupid sexy Shadowhunter by the neck. He sucks on Jace’s tongue, devouring the precious, addictive gulp of angel-blood.

The horse is out of the gate and down the track.

Their kiss is rough and careless, equal parts “fuck me” and “fuck you”.

The training hall is in plain view of the conference room. The only thing standing between them and full exposure is the stone pillar Jace is humping him into. Oh, yeah. There are security cameras all over the place, too.

Fuck that.

Simon tightens his grip on Jace’s neck, grabs a handful of Jace’s ass with his other hand, hoists him up, and speeds them out of there.

Jace’s room is the closest. The door bangs shut behind them and Simon doesn’t stop until they’ve hit the bed with the Shadowhunter flat on his back under him.

“What the fuck?”

Jace rolls his hips to buck him off, almost manages, but his position is just a little too unfortunate right now, because Simon can use his whole body and every bit of his vampire strength to press him into the mattress.

Jace’s eyes glow and Simon feels the runes burn where they’re in contact with him as they light up without a stele.

“That’s so fucking hot.” He shakes his head. “But, seriously, what was I supposed to do? I wasn’t going to fuck you in plain view of security cameras.”

“Who says you get to fuck me?”

Simon smirks with a shrug. “You are the kind of guy who puts out at the drop of a hat.”

“What?” Jace’s glare heats up, eyes glowing brighter as a few more runes light on his arms. “Fuck you.”

Simon snickers, riding out the wave. Until it bucks him. Now he’s the one pressed into the mattress with the full brunt of pissed of angel-child bearing down on him.

“That was the general idea,” he says a little breathily, what with Jace’s weight on top of his chest.

Jace is still hard. His dick is rubbing against Simon’s own erection in a way that really makes Simon wish he was a warlock. He could make those pants come off with a snap of his fingers. 

Since that’s not an option, he rears up and presses his mouth to Jace’s lips.

The retort is instantaneous. Simon gets another mouthful of angel-tongue and angel-blood that makes his eyes roll back in his head.

His fingers are busy clawing at the stupid drawstring that keeps the elastic waistband of Jace’s training pants tight around his hips. Simon quickly loses his patience with the twisted knot and just rips through it.

Jace pulls their bloody lips apart with a noisy, wet sound.

“Hey, watch it!” he snarls.

“Shut up.”

Simon shoves his hand inside the loose elastic waistband, curls his fingers around Jace’s dick, and starts to jerk him off. He doesn’t hesitate and he’s not gentle about it.

“Fuck.”

Jace’s eyes go wide and his mouth drops open. He stares Simon down like he’s looking at a brand-new kind of vampire. Again. On top of being a Daylighter.

Simon grins, pulls his hand back to lick a broad, wet stripe across his palm.

“You’ve done this before.” Jace’s voice cracks over some of the vowels.

“I spent weeks down in Seelieville,” Simon rumbles, going back to moving his hand over Jace’s dick with long, firm strokes and a little twist at the top. “Did you really think all I did was sing and play the guitar? How do you think Bowie turned out the way he did?”

Jace nods. Shakes his head. His eyes are unfocused and glowing a pretty shade of gold.

“Who’s Bowie?”

Simon makes a wounded noise like Jace has killed him. He figuratively has.

“It’s a good thing you’re so damn pretty.”

If he wasn’t, and if his addictive angel-blood wasn’t still coursing through Simon’s veins, he would have had to stop things here just on principle. Who’s Bowie? Who’s BOWIE?!

Jace makes a snarling noise and kisses him again.

The angel-blood sings in Simon’s brain. It sets his veins on fire, and messes with his head, and makes him want to fuck Jace until he tears him apart and Simon can bathe in it. Whoa, maybe it’s time to pull back a little.

Except, there’s no room to pull back.

Jace is still on top of him and now his fingers are fumbling with the buckle of Simon’s belt.

Simon lets him go, breathing a sigh of relief when Jace keeps moving away to pull his jeans down until he has to contend with Simon’s boots to get them any further.

He laughs at the sensation. It’s almost like a dog playing tug-of-war with the heel of his boots. Until it isn’t anymore because Jace won the fight and Simon’s naked from the waist down and...

“Oh, fuck!”

Simon literally jack-knifes over Jace’s head in his lap. That hot angel-mouth is like liquid fire around his dick. Clary never sucked that hard. Neither did Maia. Izzy, sometimes. It’s not fair to compare, but it’s the truth.

He slams back onto the mattress with a groan and his eyes roll into the back of his head.

Jace nearly breaks his fingers when he pries them out of Jace’s hair.

He gets it. He’s sorry, but he’s not really in control right now.

“Sorry, sorry. Don’t stop. Jesus. Fuck. Whatever you do, don’t stop.”

Jace drags his hand down to his shoulder and Simon holds on for dear life.

He hears the shirt rip, but he can’t give a shit about that because Jace’s tongue is doing a twisting, curling, fluttering thing that he hasn’t felt since Seelieville and it’s brain-melting good.

Simon claws and pulls and drags until the shirt comes off. He throws it across the room and gets a good look down over the shiny blond head bobbing on his dick.

The muscles in Jace’s broad shoulders shift with his movements. A few of the solid black runes scattered across his back light up gold. Simon’s pretty sure he recognizes strength and stamina. He doesn’t know what the other ones are and doesn’t care.

Jace’s tongue drags through the slit at the crown of his dick and presses into the spot just below the scar.

Simon’s so close he can barely string together a warning.

“Gonna, gonna, gonna--”

Jace pulls off.

Simon makes a noise that’s somewhere between a howl and a whine, dragged back from the edge at the last second.

Jace huffs. “Stop babbling and do it already.”

Simon growls and pushes his dick up against the spit-shiny lips.

Jace takes the hint and goes back down. All the way down. Until he makes a gagging noise and swallows the head of Simon’s dick into his hot, slick, tight, ridiculously strong throat.

Simon comes hard, choking on the name of the Lord for the first time in weeks and not because he’s a vampire.

When he comes back around, just a little bit shaken, Jace is completely naked, grinning down at him with bloody lips and a hungry look that makes Simon think of werewolves.

“My turn.”

Simon probably shouldn’t have gaped at that statement. It gets him a mouthful of hard dick and two bony knees pushed up right under his armpits.

Yeah, that’s not going to work for him.

He grabs Jace’s ass with both hands, digs his fingers into the firm cheeks and throws his weight to the side, sending both of them toppling.

Jace curses a blue streak, but he settles down pretty quickly. Simon’s willingness to continue the blowjob now that he’s in a comfortable position might have something to do with that.

Simon pulls his mouth off the throbbing dick just long enough to nose the heavy balls and flick the tip of his tongue across the tense spot just behind them. He’s so fucking tempted.

Jace squirms and pushes his ass up like a cat in heat. That’s as good as a written invitation to mess with him.

Simon places his thumb on the sensitive spot and massages it, increasing the pressure.

Jace’s hips fly off the mattress with a noise that is somewhere between a yelp and a deep, full-throated moan.

Simon snickers and keeps going, looking up from between Jace’s legs with a fanged grin.

“Boop-boop,” he drawls.

“Asshole,” Jace snaps.

Simon snickers some more.

“Impatient much?” he teases, knowing full well that Jace’s exclamation was an insult, not a request.

He goes back to sucking the admittedly mouthwatering dick in front of his nose. A lot of drool goes a long way. Simon uses it to slick the path into questionable territory.

He looks up at Jace, testing the waters with a soft press of the tip of his index finger against the rim of Jace’s asshole.

Jace rolls his eyes. In the annoyed way, not the one that happens when Simon curls his tongue around the head of his dick and sucks hard.

“Not my first rodeo, either,” he growls. “Lube’s in the top drawer.”

Simon assumes he’s talking about the bedside table. He’s gone and back in a flash, literally. Super-speed will never get old.

He applies a generous amount of the cold, slick liquid to the palm of his hand and warms it up before he goes back where he was.

Jace makes a grumbling noise at the first touch, but he gets into it pretty quickly when Simon’s middle finger is inside up to the second knuckle, making him squirm with Simon’s thumb still pressed against Jace’s perineum on the outside and his mouth wrapped around the head of Jace’s dick.

“Fuhhhh—”

Jace doesn’t quite make it to the end of the word.

Simon can’t help but snicker around the dick in his mouth because that’s the funniest noise he’s ever heard Jace make.

Warm, bitter come spurts across the back of his throat and he almost chokes before he remembers to swallow.

Jace is like putty under him, but Simon’s hard again and he’s not done by far. He keeps his eyes on the Shadowhunter while he pushes his finger deeper.

“Okay?” he asks.

Jace makes a noise like a zombie sucking on fresh brains.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

He pulls out and goes back in with two fingers, watching Jace writhe and moan like a bitch in heat.

“God, you’re so fucking hot. It’s really not fair.”

Jace laughs, squeezing his ass around Simon’s fingers.

“You’re just jealous.”

“Please,” Simon drawls, viciously twisting his fingers. “We’ve fucked two of the same girls. I got no reason to be jealous.”

Okay, maybe he is, just a little. Jace is cool, and confident, and he knows how to flirt without making a complete ass of himself. Simon still doesn’t know how he stumbled ass backwards into having a chance with Clary, or Maia, or Isabelle for that matter.

But then Jace makes a broken little moaning noise with three of Simon’s fingers all the way up his ass, and he’s totally okay with how things are.

“Fuck, make that noise again.”

He twists his fingers the other way, and Jace does make that noise again, and it’s one of those memories Simon will cherish for centuries. Like that time he got Izzy to come four times in a row in the bathtub because he doesn’t actually need to breathe.

He pulls out his fingers and lands a resounding slap on Jace’s ass.

“Turn over.”

Jace moves sluggishly, but he gets himself onto his hands and knees.

Simon doesn’t waste any time.

“Condoms?”

“Seriously?” Jace looks over his shoulder like he wants to murder Simon. “Same fucking drawer!”

Another burst of super-speed gets Simon there and back.

“Sorry,” he says sincerely, rolling the condom onto his dick. “I was a little distracted.”

Jace buries his head in his arms and shakes it back and forth with a groan.

“It’s a good thing you give amazing blowjobs.”

“Shut up.”

Simon slaps his ass again, just because he can, and lines himself up.

“Ready?”

He doesn’t actually wait for an answer, totally his bad, but it’s like sinking a hot knife into warm butter.

“God, your ass feels amazing.”

“Shut up.”

“Yeah, not gonna happen. Sorry. Fuck.”

Simon can’t even bite off the groan rolling up from the pit of his stomach. He’s really not capable of checking his mouth when he’s balls deep in hot, tight, perfect angel ass.

“I swear it’s a thing. Has to be. You have no idea how good this feels, and I’ve had plenty of Seelie ass, but this is fucking cherry mint.”

Jace starts to laugh. His ass clenches. It’s not helping.

“Don’t. Move.”

Simon’s going to blow his load right now if he doesn’t get a minute to pull himself together.

Jace is still laughing.

Simon groans.

He thinks about the maybe three things he knows about baseball. Four bases. Six innings, or was it nine? Ten players per team, or was it six? Fuck if he knows. He’s just going to think of Betty White. Okay, that does the trick.

He sucks his bottom lip between his teeth and starts to move.

That stops Jace’s laughter dead.

“Fuck!”

Simon’s not sure which one of them says it, but it definitely captures the mood.

It’s like the first time he and Izzy fucked without a condom. Words cannot even describe.

He groans and grips Jace’s hair. This time, Jace doesn’t even try to pry his fingers off.

They’re rutting like animals. It’s loud, and messy, and noisy, and over way too quickly.

Afterward, they’re both lying on Jace’s bed like a couple of boneless squids, staring at the ceiling.

Simon’s pretty sure he can’t feel his toes. He snickers.

Until Jace jolts upright in bed like he’s just woken from a nightmare.

“Fuck. What did we do?”

Simon groans. “Oh, please don’t.”

Jace is furious.

“What the fuck do you mean, 'please don’t'? You’re dating my sister!”

Simon holds both his hands up to stop whatever is going to come out of Jace’s mouth next, maybe block his fists if he attempts to start a physical fight.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on. Izzy and I are solid.”

Jace stares at him like he’s a three-headed dog with a cowbell around his neck.

Simon sighs.

“Izzy is the love of my life and I’m hers. Either of us having casual sex on the side doesn’t change that.”

Jace’s mouth gapes open in a face that’s comically stuck between disbelief and disgust.

Simon takes a deep breath and barrels through the worst of it.

“She and I, we’re open about this kind of stuff. In fact, if you weren’t you, I’d take you home tonight to share.”

Jace makes a noise like he’s choking on air.

“Yeah, see. That right there is why I’m not going to tell her the details, even though we usually do. It’s why I was trying to tell _you_ earlier that this wasn’t a good idea, but you kinda had your mind set, so who am I to say no?”

Jace makes a high-pitched whiny noise.

Simon’s actually kind of concerned he’s no longer breathing.

“Are you okay?”

Jace shakes his head no, very slowly.

Simon frowns. “But you’re still breathing?”

Jace nods his head yes, just as slowly.

Simon grins. “Okay, that’s good.”

He swings his legs out of bed and starts looking for his pants, socks, and boots. He’s still wearing his cut-off shirt, because they never got around to taking that off.

Simon’s almost fully dressed when Jace finally finds his voice again.

“Are you really going to tell Izzy?” He sounds like he’s going to throw up.

Simon turns around with a smile. He smacks his lips and shrugs.

“Your sister and I love each other. I’m going to tell her that I slept with you, but I’m not going to give her any details, because I’m pretty sure she’d react pretty much the same way you are right now.”

He watches Jace’s stomach clench. It’s actually pretty sexy. Too bad it’s probably from nausea.

Jace blinks slowly. He’s clearly trying to pull himself together and fighting the urge to hide under his blankets.

“So,” he says slowly, hesitantly. Honest to goodness afraid. “This didn’t ruin anything?”

Simon snickers and shakes his head.

“I’m not gonna lie, it’s going to be awkward for a while,” he says, “but you’re definitely still going to be invited to the wedding if that’s what you mean.”

Jace rolls his eyes. “You’re such an asshole.”

Simon grins. “You know you love me.”

He makes a kissy face just to mess with Jace and is thrilled to bits when it gets the cocky guy to blush like a virgin and gape like a fish.

“Fuck you.”

“Maybe next time.”

Jace’s eyes go wide and he shakes his head no.

“Maybe not.” Simon relents with a sigh and a shrug.

With his hand on the doorknob, Simon debates if he should just let it go and slip out into the night, proverbially speaking.

Except, Jace is family, kinda, and Simon’s not that much of an asshole.

“I know you still miss her,” he says quietly. “I do, too. So, um, if you need someone to talk to or whatever, just…” He bites his lip. “I’m here. Okay?”

Jace stares at him quietly for a moment. His eyes are mercurial and glistening. Then he picks up one of his pillows and chucks it at Simon with his full strength.

“Get out!”

Simon catches the pillow before it can knock out a tooth. He shakes his head and smiles.

“Offer still stands,” he says honestly.

He chucks the pillow back at Jace, gently, and slips out the door. 


End file.
